


King

by KrulBathory



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrulBathory/pseuds/KrulBathory
Summary: Arslan and Daryun are together again





	

  
Arslan walked to the bus station and waited at the stop, he looked over when he saw a taller boy. The taller boy had muscular arms and a long black ponytail. Arslan waved. "Hi there." The boy with black hair smiled. "Hi what's your name I'm Daryun." Arslan looked into his yellow eyes. "I'm Arslan, you know Daryun that name seems quite familiar." Daryun looked into Arslans eyes. "As does yours."  
  
Arslan looked at Daryun's necklace of lapis lazuli. "That necklace." Arslan remembered everything. "Daryun!" He hugged him. "W-what?" Arlsan looked upm "You don't remember me?" He looked into Arslan's eyes and suddenly remembered. "Prince Arslan!" He hugged Arslan back.

 


End file.
